Dublin
The capital has changed enormously in recent years - as has the country - but the city still manages to combine the old with the new. Even though the city center has a metropolitan feel to it, visitors here will still get a sense of Dublin's history. 'Guiness Storehouse' The Guinness Storehouse is an impressive building: the core of the building is shaped like a giant pint glass, and consists of seven floors. Along each floor, you get to see how Guinness is made. The top floor, which holds the Gravity Bar, is the most fun. You get a complimentary pint of Guinness and the most spectacular view of Dublin, which is worth the admission price alone ' ' . 'Dublin Castle' Dublin Castle was formerly the center of British rule in Ireland. The best thing to visit here today is undoubtedly the Chester Beatty Library, which has some of the finest collections of Eastern art in the world. Alfred Chester Beatty, an American mining magnate, was a major collector of Eastern art. He moved his collection to Ireland in 1950. Admission is free – so a visit here is an absolute must. Dublin Castle also contains a police museum. ' ' 'Dublin Zoo' Located in the Phoenix Park in the heart of Dublin city, Dublin Zoo is Ireland’s most popular family attraction, and welcomed over one million visitors last year. As one of the world’s oldest, yet popular zoos, the 28 hectare park in the heart of Dublin is home to some 400 animals in safe environment where education and conservation combine for an exciting and unforgettable experience. 'Trinity College' The college, which was founded by England's Queen Elizabeth in 1592, is literally stuffed with history and a tour is a great way to spend an afternoon. The campus makes for great people-watching in the summer when students gather outside the Pavilion Bar (known as "The Pav") to take in a game of cricket. ''' Kilmainham Gaol' 'Built in 1792, Kilmainham Gaol is Ireland's largest and most famous unoccupied prison. Throughout the years, many famous Nationalists and Republicans were detained here, including leaders of the ' ' rebellions of 1798, 1803, 1848, 1867 and 1916. '''Phoenix Park This park is the largest urban enclosed park in Europe, and is more than twice the size of New York’s Central Park. As with all outdoor pursuits in Ireland, the rain can often stop play. But on a good day, this park is a real treat. The park is also home to the residence for the President of Ireland, Áras an Uachtaráin, as well as Dublin’s zoo. 'St. Patrick’s Cathedral' Ireland’s largest church, and, given its close proximity to the city center, a visit here is an essential part of any itinerary, no matter how short the stay. Unsurprisingly for a church that was founded in the 12th century, there is plenty of history here – Jonathan Swift, the author of “Gulliver’s Travels”, who was the dean of the Cathedral from 1713-45, is buried here. St. Patrick’s Cathedral also hosts choral concerts regularly, which are worth keeping an eye open for. If you do get tickets for a concert here, it is strongly advisable to bring a cushion, as sitting on the hard wooden benches for over two hours can be a fairly numbing experience. 'Temple Bar' Temple Bar is reputed to be Dublin's "bohemian quarter" - it certainly is full of entertainment, art and culinary action.